The invention relates to a rotating passage feed system for connecting, on one side, pressure means conduits arranged in a shaft and, on the other side, pressure means connections, which are rotating relative to each other, through which a liquid pressure means is guided. The rotating passage includes a shaft; at least one pressure means conduit in the form of a channel extending axially within the shaft; a radial bore hole for each pressure means conduit from the surface of the shaft to the pressure means conduit, wherein the bore holes of the different pressure means conduits are offset relative to each other in the axial direction; a connecting part, which surrounds the shaft in a region of the bore holes, wherein the connecting part is provided in the region of each bore hole with a ring groove, which completely covers the bore hole, so that a ring channel is produced with the shaft; a pressure means connection for each pressure means conduit, which is connected in a pressure-tight manner to each of the ring channels and supplies these channels with pressure means; and seal rings, which seal the ring channels from each other.
Rotating passage feeds for connecting pressure means conduits in machine parts rotating relative to each other about a rotational axis are known, wherein the pressure means conduits of the different machine parts are connected to each other via tapped bore holes and ring grooves. From DE 41 22 926 A1, a rotating passage feed is known, which connects pressure means conduits in the form of several axial channels within a rotating first shaft by means of an upright housing with pressure means conduits of a second rotating shaft. The pressure means conduits of the first shaft connect via radial bore holes to ring channels in the surface of the shaft, which are formed by ring grooves. Going out from the ring channels, additional pressure means conduits are attached in the housing. The pressure means can now flow into the ring channel via the axial pressure means lines of the first rotating shaft by means of the radial bore holes and from there into the pressure means conduit of the upright machine part. A disadvantage in this construction is the ring grooves, which are to be machined with high work expense both into the shafts and also into the housing part.
Another rotating passage feed is known from DE 42 03 964 C1. Here, pressure means conduits of a stator connect to the pressure means conduits of a rotor via ring channels and tapped bore holes. To prevent leakage between the ring channels, which are offset axially relative to each other, sealing rings are attached between the ring channels, whereby a sealing connection between the stator and rotor is produced. Due to the use of the sealing rings, the assembly of the shaft with recessed regions is made considerably more difficult. Furthermore, radial or conical transitions are provided at the transition between the recesses and the shaft, in order to enable assembly. This requires, in turn, expensive finishing work.